Because Everyone Deserves a Someone
by Viet grl
Summary: Severus Snape meets a new student a beautiful girl from Italy. After forcing him to accept her as a friend she introduces him to a life surrounded with love and acceptance. Follow Severus as he makes new friends and deals with old ones.
1. Chapter 1

It was late September in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the staff and students were currently enjoying dinner in the Great Hall. Suddenly the giant doors opened and all eyes turned to the young girl in the doorway. She was dressed in a long black wool cloak that was clasped around her shoulders with a silver leaf broach. Her emerald green dress made of satin hugged the curves of her upper body and flared at the hips ending just before the floor. She had long raven black hair that descended to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale but did not look sickly in fact it glowed like the moon. Her bright blue eyes stood out beneath her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her dainty nose gracefully swooped down to her full pink lips that were upturned in a small smile.

As if given a silent cue she began walking down the center aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Her cloak billowed behind her and her hair bounced and swished as she glided down the aisle way. Most of the boys either stood up or moved to see her better their eyes glazed over in lust. The girls on the other hand looked at her in jealousy or some even admiration. Once she got to the head table she smiled a small smile and greeted the headmaster.

"Good Evening Headmaster I am sorry that I am late. I was delayed this morning." Her soft voice seemed to echo through the Great Hall as the Headmaster stood up and addressed not only the girl but the entire hall as well. "Not to worry my dear. Everyone I would like to introduce our new fifth year student. She is a transfer student from Italy please join me in welcoming Isabella Marie Auditore." Cheering and clapping followed his announcement as all of Hogwarts welcomed the new student.

"Now child pick a table to sit at for tonight because we did not bring down the sorting hat. You will reside in the dormitory of the table you chose for tonight and tomorrow you will be sorted into your house." Dumbledore said. Isabella nodded before scanning the Great Hall. At each table there were a number of boys clamoring for her attention but her eyes were drawn to a boy sitting all alone engrossed in his book. She walked toward him ignoring all the other boys and sat on his left. Once she sat down and began to pile her plate he set his book down and looked at her before going right back to his book.

Dinner between the two passed in silence and they both left with the rest of the hall once they were dismissed. Isabella hung behind having been separated from him until she heard a crash and laughter. Curious as to what was going on she pushed her way through the crowd and saw the boy she was sitting next to on the ground his things everywhere. Behind him were four boys one of which had his wand drawn.

"What's the matter Snivellus? I just thought you would be more comfortable on the floor crawling around like the…" James Potter's speech was cut off when he was hit in the back of his head. Furious he turned around and was met with the furious Italian transfer student. His face immediately melted into a charming face with a dashing smile. "Well hello there beautiful if you wanted my attention you could have just asked for it instead of hitting me." He said. His words only caused the girl to become even more infuriated. "As if I would want the attention of a bully like you." She said as she side stepped him and helped the boy on the floor gather his things.

"Bully? I'm no bully we were just having a bit of fun weren't we boys?" he said gesturing to his friends on both sides who all nodded in an informative. The girl only scoffed as she handed the boy back his books and was met with a sneer as he snatched them from her. "I don't need your help. I was fine on my own." He said. Isabella rolled her eyes familiar with boys like him.

"Look all I did was help you pick up your books. There is no need to be rude to me. I understand that you see this as being helped by a girl and I don't care accept my help gracefully." She then turned on the other boys. "As for you that was not a prank nor was it funny. If you think harming another student is funny I would hate to see what you consider harmful. I want nothing to do with you so if you would kindly step out of my way I wish to go to sleep." With that she followed the rest of the students clothed in green down to the dungeons as the crowd vacated and everyone else followed suit.

Severus walked into the Slytherin common room and caught sight of the new student and walked over to her. His head was bowed as he was embarrassed about his earlier behavior to the girl who only wanted to help. She was sitting in front of the fire reading a book when he came to stand before her. When she looked up at him her head tilted to the side with questions in her eyes he hesitated and looked away before beginning. "I am…sorry about how I acted before. It was rude of me." He said looking at her as he finished. The girl smiled and set her book aside and inviting him to sit beside her. "That's alright I understand why you did what you did. Just don't let it happen again. I'm Isabella Marie Auditore by the way." Severus nodded and took a seat next to her taking out his potions text as he did so. "I am Severus Tobias Snape." He said as he opened his book. Satisfied Isabella also opened her book and the two read in silence.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking about how the new Italian girl stood up to James Potter and defended Severus Snape the school outcast. When Isabella arrived she immediately went to the Head Table where the sorting hat was waiting. The entire hall silenced in anticipation of her sorting. For a few minutes all that was heard was the hat as it contemplated which house to place her in when all of a sudden "Gryffindor!" was shouted. Gryffindor house cheered as they cleared room for their new housemate.

Isabella took off the hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall and walked towards the house tables only to avoid Gryffindor entirely and took a seat at Slytherin.

Severus was currently enjoying his breakfast and once again reading when he felt somebody take a seat next to him. Then before he knew what was happened a head rested on his shoulder and his left arm was in their grasp. He looked down with his spoon midway in the air and saw Isabella's black hair. "May I ask why your head is currently resting on my shoulder and why you are not seated at your house table." He asked. Isabella groaned at burred her face deeper into his shoulder. "It's too early and I'm tired. I'm sitting here because you are my friend and I choose too and that other kid is at that table. What's his name anyway?" Isabella asked. Severus in shock for a few seconds almost didn't answer but composed himself. "His name is James Potter and those around him are his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettegrew." He answered before going back to his food. Isabella nodded and peaked at his potions text. "That potion would be much more efficient if you added a clockwise stir and half a cup less of lacewing flies in this step." She said as she pointed to the step mentioned. Severus looked and as he contemplated her change she grabbed some food off of his plate. After a few minutes he declared she was correct in her assumption.

Isabella laughed at that and waved him off, "That was no assumption Severus. My mama is the best potions master is all of Italy. She already taught me this one and modified it as well." She sighed and a faraway look appeared on her face. "What I wouldn't give to be back in our potions lab right now. It's so beautiful and bright it looks like a muggle chemistry lab, stainless steel tables and cauldrons of all shapes, sizes, and metals. Ingredients line the shelves and refrigerators all fresh or dried. One wall is dedicated to vials of all shapes and sizes and the other has potions of every kind. My dad is a premier herbologist and so he takes care of my mom's greenhouses full of plants used in potions making." Isabella gushed as she remembered long summer days with her mother in the potions lab. As she reminisced on her home Severus decided to ask her a question that he's wanted to ask since last night. "If you live in Italy why don't you just go to school there? Surely Italy also has an academy for magic." Severus said. Once he mentioned this Isabella became melancholy and began to play with her food. "My government is fighting a war and my father has been drafted to fight. My mother is currently helping the healers brewing potions. I was sent up here with my maternal grandparents." Severus uncomfortable with his new friend's melancholy look because it simply looked unnatural on her face decided to try and comfort her. "Your parents sound like very smart people I'm sure they will come back to you unscathed." He said taking a stab at trying to be somewhat reassuring. The smile Isabella sent him was worth whatever discomfort he felt from deviating from his norm. "Come on Severus we're about to be late for class." She grabbed his arm and led him to their next shared class.

Lily Evans sat impatiently in the library waiting for Severus when she caught sight of him hurrying to meet her. After he caught his breath and set his books down he addressed her, "I'm sorry Lily I was held up by Isabella she wouldn't leave me until another Gryffindor pulled her away." He said. Lily only rolled her eyes and set her own books down next to his. "You should have just shooed her away Sev. Honestly that girl thinks she's Merlin's gift to the school. She's almost as arrogant as that toerag Potter." She said. Severus wanting to stand up for his new friend told Lily in an unsure voice, "I don't think so Lily. She helped me the other day and she's been trying to be my friend. She doesn't seem self absorbed like Potter." He said. Lily only sniffed and brushed off his comment. "She's only hanging out with you as a prank I bet. I'm your real friend Sev." She said before she began talking about their potions assignment that was due in a few days. 'If you are my real friend then why do I only get to see you in secret?' Severus wondered to himself.

That night at dinner Isabella made her way over to the Slytherin table along with another girl. Severus looked up to see his friend walking toward him and moved over to make room. Isabella smiled at him and took her seat while the other girl, a Gryffindor he noticed, sat across from them. "Severus this is my new friend Crystal Black she's from America. Crystal this is my friend Severus Snape." Isabella introduced before grabbing Severus's fork out of his hand and helping herself to his mashed potatoes. Crystal smiled and held her hand out for Severus to shake. "Nice to meet you Severus you already know my name." she said. Severus nodded and snatched his fork away from Isabella who pouted and began piling her own plate. "It is nice to meet you as well Crystal." Conversation between the two girls flowed as Severus ate only inserting his opinion at various intervals all the while he was thinking about what Lily said of Isabella being a fake.

To Severus's surprise Isabella continued to be his friend for the next month. Every morning they shared all their meals in the Great Hall. In the mornings she would nap on his shoulder while he ate and they shared a light conversation about the trash in the Profit. For lunch and dinner they would be joined by Crystal who regaled them of tales in her other classes that she didn't share with the other two. For the classes that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared Isabella would walk with him with her arm wrapped around his. He would still meet Lily in the library after the last class everyday but he came later and later each day not wanting to hear Lily bad mouth his new found friend. One day Severus was so engrossed in a potion that Isabella had just developed that he forgot to meet Lily altogether.

"I'm sorry Lily I just lost track of time." He apologized to the incensed red head. "Oh really and what was so important that you forgot to meet with me? I sat here for half an hour Severus." Lily exclaimed. Severus flinched looking severely chastised on his part. "I'm sorry Isabella told me that she needed help on a potion she developed. It turns out it was a potion to help me repel the potions from causing my hair to accumulate grease." He said looking down ashamed that he forgot his friend for vanity. Lily calmed and took a good look at her long time friend. His hair was healthier and a lot less greasy looking. It also looked as if he trimmed it for once and it was held back with a leather tie. "Well you do look better now at least. Next time don't forget me or I won't forgive you so easily Severus Tobias Snape." Severus eagerly nodded and the two sat down and began to catch up.

A week later Isabella came down to breakfast only to be faced with a worried looking Severus as he held a letter in his hand. Curious she walked faster and sat next to her friend and asked him what was wrong. "My mother is very ill. I need to go home to tend to her. My father walked out on us a long time ago you see and there is no one to care for her." He said. Isabella's mood immediately fell at that and she gave him a hug and held him for a minute. "When are you going to go see her?" Isabella asked. Severus sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. "Tonight I will be able to use the headmasters floo to go home." He said. At that Isabella got a determined look on her face and stood up. "Don't leave before you see me ok?" she asked. Before Severus could ask why she stalked off and as she passed the Gryffindor table she grabbed Crystal and the two disappeared. Severus watched them walk off bewildered before he left to go pack his trunk to get ready to go home.

Severus was standing in the Headmasters office ready to go home when the doors opened to reveal Isabella and Crystal. "Didn't I tell you that you had to wait before you could go home? Now come here and let me fix you up. You can't go see your mom looking a mess." Before Severus or the Headmaster could blink Isabella walked over and straightened his tie and robes. She then preformed a freshening charm on them before spinning him around and pulled a hair brush out of nowhere. She had him sit down before she took out his hair tie and brushed his hair before tying it again. Once she finished she stood him up again and looked him over with a critical eye. "Ok now you look presentable. Now before you leave Crystal and I packed this for you and your mom." Crystal came out from behind Isabella with a large basket and opened it to show him jars, bread, and different vials. "Isabella told me she was sick so I made old fashioned soups for you and your mom as well as different breads with the help of the house elves. Isabella helped some but she was mostly making different potions for your mom." Crystal said before handing him the basket and a bunch of cards. "These are the instructions on re-heating the soups. I know that you live in a muggle house so those will work on a stove or microwave. There are also a few simple recipes for you to follow when you get tired of soup." Crystal said.

Severus looked down at the basket and recipes with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you." He said before he was engulfed in a hug from both girls. "Now you go home and take care of your mama. We'll see you soon." Isabella said. Severus nodded before turning to the headmaster who handed him a pot full of floo powder. In a flash of green Severus was gone.

Severus landed in his home at Spinners End with a soft thump. After checking to make sure the basket was ok he placed it in the kitchen before headed upstairs where he heard his mother call out for him. When he walked into her bed room he saw the once tall and beautiful Eileen Prince in bed looking more tired than he had ever seen her. "Hello mother." He said shyly. Eileen Prince shot her son a wide smile and held out her arms to him. "Oh Severus you look so handsome." She said as she embraced her only child. Severus squeezed his mother tight and inhaled the familiar scent of fresh cut roses. "Are you hungry mom? Crystal and Isabella made you some soup. I have it downstairs." Severus said as he took a seat on the bed next to his mom. Eileen smiled as if she discovered a great secret, "Ah so that's who cleaned you up. I knew there had to be a girl. Your hair is so pretty now." She said as she pet his head. Severus blushed and ducked her hand. "Isabella decided to take it upon herself to make sure I was presentable." He explained. Eileen laughed at her son's disgruntled look. She knew that without Isabella's interference her son would have come home with greasy unkempt hair and robes in disarray. Severus embarrassed told her that he was going to heat up some dinner and be back in a second.

Once he came back with a tray with two bowls of soup and a small loaf of bread and orange juice the two began to talk about his life at school. Eileen listened as her son spoke of his new friends Isabella from Italy and Crystal from America. He told her of how Crystal and Isabella became fast friends and soon began to become like twins. Eileen laughed through stories of a hyper Isabella. He told her tales of failed potions experiments resulting in mini explosions.

After Severus told her another funny story Eileen started to wonder about another girl she used to hear so much about. "Severus what about that other girl Lily I believe her name was." Severus looked startled and looked away a little bit. "I only see her once at the end of classes." He told her. Eileen looked confused, "Why?" she asked. Severus looked away and tried to find out the answer as well. "I don't know. She told me that's the only time I could see her in the library after class is when she had time for me." He told her. Eileen frowned, "That doesn't sound right Severus. Why doesn't she meet with you outside of class?" Severus didn't say anything and just changed the subject. Eileen noticed this was a sore spot for him, "I wish I could meet this Isabella girl. She seems like a very nice girl." Eileen said. Back on more comfortable ground with his mother Severus smiled. "Yea she's a really nice girl I think you would get along with her." Severus said.

After a few weeks of being home Severus and his mother were upstairs when they heard the fire place downstairs flare. Worried Severus drew his wand and decided to investigate after telling his mother to keep quiet. Severus snuck downstairs and peaked past the doorway to the living room when he caught sight of Isabella in the dress she wore the first day she came to school coughing and brushing herself off. "Isabella! What are you doing here?" he asked. Isabella looked up and smiled at him before rushing at him to give him a hug. "Well you wrote to me and told me your mom wanted to see me. So I owled my grandparents and talked to the headmaster and here I am." She said. Severus smiled and gave her another hug. Isabella turned around and picked something up off of the ground, it was another basket. "What's in the basket?" he asked.

Isabella smiled before pulling out a large blanket. "You mentioned that it gets cold and you were worried about your mom. I spelled this with a long lasting warming charm at school." She said. Happy that his friend thought about his mother he led her upstairs to meet her.

Eileen sat worried when she didn't hear anything downstairs and when she heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs she grabbed her wand. She lowered it when she caught sight of her son and black haired girl. "Mom this is Isabella she decided to pay you a visit after I told her you wished to meet you." The girl Isabella smiled and hopped over to her pulling out a green and silver blanket as she did so. "Hello Miss. Prince I brought you this blanket because Severus says that it gets really cold here sometimes." She informed her as she and Severus placed the blanket over her. Eileen smiled and patted the blanket as she was instantly warmed. "Ah so you are the Isabella I hear so much about. Come here so I can get a good look at you." Isabella complied and sat on her bed as Eileen studied the girl before she seemed satisfied and lay back down on the pillows. "I think it's close to dinner time. I'm sure you're tired of soup so I also brought some ingredients with me for some spaghetti and the latest potions journal. So while Sev and I prepare dinner you can read a bit and rest. I'm sure you're tired of Severus he does get a little annoying sometimes." Isabella and Eileen shared a laugh at the expense of Severus. "Yea lets all laugh at the only boy here. Come on Isabella lets go cook that dinner of yours. See you in a bit mom." Severus said as he dragged Isabella out of the room. Isabella only bounced behind him and laughed tossing a "bye!" over her shoulder.

As she heard the sounds of cooking and soft conversation downstairs punctuated by the soft laughter of Isabella and sometimes the soft baritone of her son Eileen relaxed. Her rest would not last however because soon she was interrupted by a coughing fit. Afterwards she looked at her napkin and saw blood. She knew she was not for this world much longer. As she rested from her fit she was relaxed into a soft sleep soothed by the sounds downstairs as wedding bells and the sounds of small children accompanied them.

Isabella smiled as the smells of home permeated through the house on Spinners End. "What are you smiling about?" Severus asked her. Isabella turned from her pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove and walked over to where he was cutting bell peppers, mushrooms, onions, and sausage. "Oh nothing it just smells like home right now is all. All the spices in the air and such remind me of home. My mom was not only the best potions master in Italy but also the best cook." Isabella informed him. Severus nodded and continued to chop up ingredients for Isabella the warmth from the kitchen and the happiness that resonated from the girl beside him relaxed him. Isabella spent the time cooking with him regaling him of tales from school. From pranks Peeves pulled on unsuspecting students to the crazy stunts she and Crystal would get into. He listened to her voice and her laughter, every once in a while adding his own, and decided that if Isabella and he stayed here and took care of his mother like this forever he wouldn't mind at all.

Eileen was woken up half an hour later by the two teenagers', one with a tray of spaghetti and garlic bread. "Oh that smells delicious." Eileen said as Isabella helped her sit up and propped up the pillows behind her head. Severus carefully set the breakfast tray before his mother before taking a seat on her right. "It's my mama's recipe who got it from her mother before her." Isabella said proudly before handing Eileen a bowl of noodles. "Thank you my dear." Isabella smiled and soon the three began to eat with soft conversation flowing between the two women. At the end of dinner Eileen sent Severus downstairs to wash the dishes. "Isabella cooked us this wonderful dinner it is only right that you wash the dishes. Besides I want to have a little girl talk with Isabella here." Once Severus heard that his steps quickened and he was out the door in a flash. Both women shared a laugh before Eileen began to talk with Isabella.

"Isabella I fear I am not long for this world and…"Eileen was interrupted by Isabella shaking her head. "No don't say things like that. Severus and I will find you a healer. The best healer in all of Italy or Britain, he needs you." Eileen chuckled and held the girls hand in her own. "No child I have already seen them all. My sickness has progressed too far for them to be able to do anything for me anymore. Now listen to me closely child. Severus is a good boy and he will need you when I finally cross of the veil. I don't like the way Lily has been treating him anymore. I want you to take care of him when I'm gone. I have seen what you have done already in the short time you have arrived at school and here. His spirit has lifted he seems much happier and has taken better care of himself. Promise me you will be there for him." Eileen begged of the younger girl. With tears streaming down her cheeks Isabella nodded solemnly. "I promise." She said brokenly.

Eileen sighed happily and leaned back on her pillows. "Thank you child that gives me much peace to know that my darling boy is taken care of I can rest easy now. I was glad I got to meet you before I go." Isabella gave the older woman a watery smiled before tucking the older woman in and leaving as Eileen slept again. Isabella composed herself before wiping the tears from her eyes and walked downstairs to help Severus.

When she got down he was already finished and he handed her a cup of earl grey before they went to sit in the living room in front of a roaring fire. "Are you going to be staying here tonight? If you are I can go make up a room for you. I've been staying with my mother while I've been here." Severus said. Isabella looked at the clock and sighed, "No I can't the headmaster said I had to be back by ten o'clock tonight. I have to leave in half an hour." She said. Severus nodded and the two sipped their tea in silence. When ten finally came Isabella stood in front of the fire place with Severus. "Take care of your mother now Sev. She's a wonderful lady I see where you get your charm and some of your looks from." She said. Severus blushed and looked upstairs towards his mother's bedroom. "She is a very beautiful woman." He admitted. Isabella smiled and nodded, "Well I have to go tell your mother bye for me ok? I didn't want to wake her up she needs her rest." Severus nodded before he shared a hug with the small Italian girl. She kissed him on the cheek before she took some floo and threw it in the fire. "Bye I'll see you soon." Severus only lifted a hand in a wave before she was whisked away in green flames. Severus looked around the lonely living room and instantly felt cold and decided to go see how his mother was doing.

When Severus got to the top of the staircase he was taken out of his musings by the sound of his mother in a coughing fit. Worried he rushed to her side in time to see her handkerchief covered in blood. Horrified Severus took the cloth away from her and was about to run to get a potion when she stopped him.  
"It's useless Severus I have already progressed past medical help." Eileen tiredly told her only son. "No!" Severus shouted as he returned to her side. "I will find the best healer in all of Britain and bring them to you. I don't care how long I have to work for, you will get better mother." He said. Eileen chuckled tiredly and laid her hand on top of his head ruffling his hair a bit. "Oh my sweet boy I have already tried that. I called you hear not to help me to health but to be with me in my final days." She admitted. Severus looked shocked he thought she was getting better, between the potions and the girls cooking, he thought she was healing. He was shocked to hear that she had already called in healers. "I thought that we couldn't afford something like that." He said.

Eileen smiled ruefully off into the distance. "My father had recently passed away a few months ago. I was not informed of this until after his passing. I as the sole heir of the Prince line inherited everything. When I found out I had taken ill I hired every healer I could trying to find out what ails me. None could tell me anything other than the fact that I was dying. I wanted to spend my last days with you sweetheart. I didn't want them tainted by sadness. I fear though that I will not last through the night." Severus by now was openly weeping in his mother's lap and clutching her hand.

"Hush now darling I have something important to tell you alright?" At Severus's nod she continued the while smiling at him and running her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her from her lap. "Now first of all you will not have to worry about making it through school. I have left you with the Prince estate and I had also legally added Prince to your name. You are now Severus Tobias Prince Snape. This will ensure that a Prince is always inherited the Prince fortune. When you have your first born son I ask that you name him with the surname Prince. Our line must continue after all. Of course you could always just take the last name Prince, it matters not." Severus scowled as she said this.

"I care not for all the riches in the world. I only want you mother we can live like this forever if you stayed with me." He told her. Eileen smiled a sad watery smile at his declaration. How many mothers experienced this much devotion from their fifteen year old sons? Not many she would say and she was proud she was able to say so herself. "I know Severus but we cannot escape the inevitable. I know you will be taken care of when I'm gone though and for that I am thankful." Severus gave his mother a quizzical look wondering who she named as his guardian. "Who will be named my guardian now? Surely not my father!" he exclaimed. Eileen chuckled and immediately put his fears to rest.

"No Severus nothing of the sort, I have already emancipated you. In the eyes of the Ministry you are an adult now. No I mean that Isabella will take care of you now. Well her and Crystal I believe but I think Isabella will do you most good." She declared. Severus looked a bit confused at this. "Isabella? Take care of me? What about Lily she's been my best friend since we were 9." He said. Eileen rolled her eyes and scoffed at the mention of the green eyed, red haired spit fire.

"She stopped being your friend a long time ago honey. Around the time she decided that you two could only meet in secret and at certain times. No Isabella is a good girl and a good friend. She makes sure you eat and take care of yourself not only on the inside but the outside as well. She makes sure the world sees how handsome you can be. She even stops by to see your ill mother. I am so glad that I got to meet her before I go. She will take care of you Severus. Don't you let her go Severus Tobias Prince Snape! She is everything you need in this life and in a woman. Don't push her away you understand me. She seems to be the understanding type but you can only push her so far." Eileen warned him. Severus looked a bit confused but nodded in consent anyway. "I promise mom I'll try my hardest to keep her in my life." He told her. Eileen nodded as if satisfied. "Good because if I hear of you pushing her away for something stupid I will come back to haunt you and it will not be pleasant child. As for Lily by all means continue to be her friend but please try to convince her to see you outside of that library. There is nothing about you she should be ashamed of." Once again Severus nodded and Eileen smiled peacefully and she laid back among her pillows and sighed.

"Good I can rest easy now knowing that you will be fine with me gone." She said as her eyes slipped closed as she entered a restful sleep. Severus sat by her side all night never sleeping always keeping a watchful eye on her breathing. She woke many times throughout the night and the two chatted mostly about his future life but those were short as she quickly fell asleep again. Finally at around four o'clock in the morning Eileen Rosemarie Prince passed beyond the veil and left behind a sobbing dark haired fifteen year old boy.

In the afternoon Severus walked through the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After making sure his mother was taken care of he returned to school via the train. As he walked into the atrium he spotted not only Lily but Isabella as well. Both girls were surrounded by their own group of friends. All of which turned to see him as soon as the doors opened. He first looked over at Lily hoping his long time friend would catch on to his depressed state and comfort him. He locked eyes with her and saw her start towards him hesitate and then stay where she was and continued talking with her friends. Isabella on the other hand was halfway across the atrium running towards him by the time he looked over at her. She opened her arms wide and caught him in a hug bringing his head down to her shoulders.

He immediately drew his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "She's gone Bell. I'm alone now." He cried into her shoulder. Isabella rubbed his back in a soothing manner and whispered into his ear. "No Sev you're not alone. Come on come with me." Severus followed Isabella like a lost puppy as she led him outside to sit under the tree by the lake. After she muttered a quick warming charm on their clothes she sat down and took him with her so that he was seated between her legs with his head under her chin. Isabella continued to run her fingers through his hair as he mourned his loss and whispered comforting things to him like, "No Severus you're not alone I will always be here and so will Crystal." And at other times she just rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back.

After an hour Severus fell asleep on her outside in the snow. Both protected from the freezing weather by a heating charm Isabella kept applying to their clothes. Crystal soon found them outside under the tree sometime before dinner as the sun was dipping down beyond the horizon. "There you are. I was wondering where you got to. Why are you out here? Oh, oh no don't tell me." Crystal said. Isabella looked up from the book she summoned and nodded solemnly. "She passed early this morning. He exhausted himself crying. I was just about to wake him up my warming charms are getting weaker and it'll be freezing soon." Isabella said. Crystal nodded and took the book from Isabella as she eased the sleeping boy into consciousness.

When Severus woke up he looked around eagerly before returning to a melancholy state. "Come on Severus it's time for dinner. Come let's eat alright? Besides it is getting cold out here." Severus only nodded and helped the small girl up before walking to the Great Hall flanked by both girls. As they entered the Great Hall Potter and his band of misfits approached them. Immediately as if rehearsed the two girls stood protectively in front of Severus with a flick of the wrist both held their wands in their hands. They were hidden in their sleeves as they kept their hands at their sides. "What do you want Potter?" Crystal challenged. Potter smirked at the sight of two girls protecting the formerly greasy haired Slytherin. "What's this Snivellus? Not man enough to fight your won battles you have to get girls to protect you?" Isabella felt Severus stiffen behind her and knew that with his emotional state he was likely to do anything. As it were she knew Severus could not deal with Potter as well as the punishment he would receive so she took matters into her own hands.

With a flick of her wrist and a couple of muttered words Potter's clothes were transfigured into a floral print dress complete with a wide brimmed hat and matching white gloves. "What's this? Not man enough for wizard robes you have to wear a muggle dress Potter?" she taunted. The entire hall erupted in laughter including his friends. The trio walked away as James tried to transfigure his clothes back to normal only for the pattern to get progressively more garish at each attempt. Finally frustrated at his attempts Potter stormed out of the Great Hall presumably to change.

Pleased with her work Isabella set to making sure Severus actually ate something. "Please Severus you need to eat. Your mother wouldn't want you to waste away like this." She said. Severus sneered at her bitterly, "How would you know? She's gone! Don't presume to think you know everything about her in just one evening of knowing her." Isabella looked offended but did not back down. "Don't you take that tone with me Severus Tobias Prince Snape! That's right she told me. I may not have known your mother long but I know for a fact that she would not want you skipping meals. Now you either eat of your own free will or I will force you and trust me you do not want to know how. Now eat." She commanded. Severus was taken aback by her attitude and immediately picked up his fork and began eating. Pleased by this Isabella also began her meal as Crystal followed after watching the two bemused.

After a moment of silent eating Severus uttered a small apology to the dark haired girl beside him. Isabella smiled and pat his hand accepting his apology before they continued eating in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend Isabella and Crystal accompanied Severus to his mother's funeral. It was a cold winter day and the three stood among ten or so others in a light snow. They watched as each person past by the grave each setting a flower of some sort on her coffin. Severus had Isabella's hand clutched in his own as he watched the proceedings stoically. Isabella openly shed tears and cried over the woman who she barely knew. One by one the others left the cemetery; some were old friends while others were daily visitors to the late Eileen's apothecary. Soon only Crystal, Isabella, and Severus were left standing alone in the snow. Soon Crystal also left with a hand on Severus's shoulder and a whispered good-bye to Isabella.

Isabella conjured a simple while rose and laid it on Eileen's casket as well. "Requiescat in pace." She muttered before returning to Severus's side. Now with all the others gone he finally allowed himself to cry. Tears streamed in rivers down his cheek as his knees finally gave way and he collapsed into the powder beneath him. He reached out a hand and touched the cold unforgiving wood that now housed his mother forever. Carved into the sides of the casket were little angels depicted to be carrying a lost soul onto heaven. He traced the carvings before turning to the white marble tombstone.

_Here Lies _

_Eileen Rosemarie Prince_

_July 16__th__ 1939-November 30__th__ 1975_

_Beloved Mother and Potions Mistress_

_You will be missed._

Isabella could do nothing but stand behind him as he wept over his mother. What was there that she could do she wondered. She couldn't bring back his mother. So she decided that the best she could do was listen to his mother's last wishes of her. She would stand by his side through thick and thin and be there for him should he ever need her. Not that she wouldn't already have done so of course but she vowed she would always listen to him and never make snap judgments about his actions. With that in mind she knelt next to him in the snow and took his other hand. A silent way of telling him she was here for him.

For the next two weeks Severus wouldn't speak a word to anyone except for Isabella and sometimes Crystal. One day when Lily came up to him when he was alone he sent her a glare and walked away. Shocked Lily tried talking to him again this time with Isabella present and received the same look. She turned to Isabella hoping for an explanation but all she got was a quizzical look.

"Who are you? Do you know Severus?" she asked the red headed girl. Lily looked at the Italian girl in genuine shock.

"What do you mean do I know Severus? Of course! He and I have been friends since before we came to Hogwarts." Lily told her. Isabella looked at her skeptically before looking over at Severus who was waiting for her at the end of the hall a question in her eyes.

"Friends? Severus has never mentioned you to me before and he tells me everything." Isabella told Lily simply before she skipped off to join Severus. Lily watched in shock as Severus pulled Isabella close with a hand on the small of her back. Isabella shot him a warm smile and said something to which she received an upturn of the lips from Severus. Lily could not believe what she had just heard from the young transfer student. Severus was her best friend he always used to tell her everything. Confused and a little hurt and jealous Lily returned to the Gryffindor common rooms.

During the three weeks of December before Christmas Severus and Isabella were nearly inseparable. Before there were times in which you would either see Severus alone or Isabella with a different group of people. During those three weeks one would never see Severus or Isabella without the other either beside them or close by. The only exception of course being classes which they had without the other and after curfew. In that time they got to know each other so well it got to the point where just a look from the other and they would know what they wanted. This came in handy when the two were brewing new potions or taking revenge on James Potter and his friends.

Soon it came time for all the students in the school to pack for the holidays in preparation for the winter break. Crystal was returning home to the states for the break while Isabella decided to remain at Hogwarts with Severus.

"You two have fun now ok? I'll see you when break is over. I'll be sure to bring lots of gifts. Severus try to keep Bell out of too much trouble will you?" Crystal asked the tall dark haired boy as she hugged the small Italian. Severus shared a smile with the tall American girl.

"No promises she is prone to accidents and trouble as clumsy as she is." He said. Isabella scowled and slapped her two friends' shoulders.

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." She said with a pout at the end. Severus chucked and pulled the upset girl to his chest giving her a hug. Isabella hugged him back glad that he could act his old self again around the two girls. She just wished that was the case with the rest of the school around as well.

"Don't fret Bell we tease you only because we adore you so." He said. Isabella smiled and jumped into a spin so she faced Crystal.

"Be safe ok transatlantic travel is a pain. Don't forget to write us ok." Crystal nodded and the three exchanged good-byes before the taller of the two girls left to board the carriages. As Isabella turned around she came face to face with Lily. Surprised she let out a little scream and jumped back holding a hand to her racing heart. Severus alerted by her screams swung around as well and saw Lily standing there with a smile on her face.

Severus looked at the red head in surprise because in the past she always went home for the holidays.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked her as Isabella returned to her place at his side. He sensed Isabella feeling uncomfortable and looked down to see her giving Lily her fake smile. He turned back to Lily just in time to hear her reply.

"What do you mean silly? I go to school here." She said. Isabella rolled her eyes not believing that one of the smartest girls in their year was this dim.

"I meant why are you still here? The carriages just left for the train station." He told her looking back at the tracks the carriages left in the snow. Lily just laughed and gave him a light slap on his arm.

"I'm spending the holidays here silly." Severus looked confused. Lily never spent the holidays at Hogwarts no matter how much he begged in the past. So now that she was staying he was confused because he was sure he saw Potter and his friends leave for home earlier.

"You never spend the holidays here Lily. Why are you here now?" he asked. He felt Isabella shiver beside him and realized they were still standing outside. He pulled her closer to him and began to walk back to school with Lily following.

"I wanted to spend the holidays with you silly. That and my parents and Tuney went to America to visit a relative for the holidays and won't be back till after the holidays." Lily explained as she stared at Isabella in contempt. Isabella just gave back a glare of her own while Severus was oblivious.

Severus just kept walking as he processed this information. Lily was here for the holidays and all her friends had already left to go home along with 99% of the school. The only person she knew that was in the fifth year was him. Of those that were left most were upper classmen who didn't care about the younger year's drama. The rest were those that could care less about the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry.

That's when it finally clicked for Severus. Lily had no choice but to stay for the Christmas break. Because all her friends left and nobody left at school cared she deemed it safe to see him in public. Severus was no fool her knew that she only met him in the library at certain times was because she was ashamed of him. He tried to defend her to his mother but he knew she saw right through him. When he came back distraught over his mothers passing Lily didn't even think to come see him with her friends around. On the other hand Isabella wasted no time rushing to him. Isabella had no problem defending him and being with him in public. She ate with him at his house table risking alienation from her own. She studied with him not in the back corner of the library but at the front in view of everyone and sometimes outside.

Isabella would always sit next to him in class and walk with him to his or her own classes. She introduced him to her new friends with no hesitation. She helped him take care of his outward appearance. She even took the time to take care of his mother. Isabella was always there for him when Lily wasn't. He stopped in his tracks as he came to this revelation. Now he understood what his mother was telling him.

He looked down at the girl under his arm that was currently looking at him in confusion. Here right beside him was a wonderful, sweet, and caring girl who was willing to become his friend. In this small delicate Italian girl he had found the woman he wanted to spend his life with. With that realization he shot her a wide and true smile the first since the death of his mother a few weeks prior. He vowed to himself that he would show her how much she meant to him and hoped she would agree to become more than friends.

"Sev? Why did you stop? Come on lunch is being served and I smell chicken noodle soup!" Isabella said happily bouncing up and down in front of him. Lily stared at the hyper girl in confusion and slight contempt while Severus just smiled and led the dark haired girl into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. As she hopped out of bed and into the showers she was glad to have the entire dorm to herself. That is until she spotted a head of red hair in one of the beds. Bell sighed as she began her morning ritual. For some reason she always got a weird feeling around Severus's old friend. To her knowledge she never did anything to offend or even harm the other girl so why was it she was getting glares from the red head.

She thought about it all morning but could not come up with a reason as to why the other girl would dislike her so. So now clean and more awake Bell headed down to the Great Hall where she knew Severus was waiting for her. A smile on her face Bell never noticed the only other girl in the dorms get up and glare at her back.

Isabella skipped into the great hall straight to her best friend and took his fork away before beginning to eating his food.

"You are feeling unusually happy and awake this morning." Severus noted as he took back his fork and motioned towards a plate he already set out for her. Isabella smiled and took up her own fork and began devouring her blueberry pancakes.

"I know it's so weird I just woke up feeling really happy this morning and after a shower I felt wide awake." Isabella explained. Severus just nodded and continued eating breakfast in silence while everyone else chattered around them. A few minutes into breakfast Lily joined them and unceremoniously sat down on Severus's right side.

"Good morning." She sang as she made herself a plate. Isabella gave her an unsure smiled while Severus's only grunted signaling his acknowledgment of her. A little put out by her not so welcome greeting Lily began eating her food dejectedly.

Suddenly Severus stood up from the table and began walking out after pulling up a confused Isabella and dragging her behind him. Confused Isabella could only follow a few steps behind as Severus led her down the hallways to the dungeons. He left her outside while he went into the Slytherin common rooms. He came out moments later with two heavy outdoor robes. After draping one over himself and her he led her upstairs and outside into the softly falling snow.

Only once they were outside and walking did Severus slow down and allow Isabella the chance to walk beside him.

"What was that all about Severus?" Bell asked as she walked in front of her friend causing him to halt in his tracks. Severus rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at his little Italian friend.

"To be honest Bell I have no idea why I did all of that just now. I just felt like I wanted to be alone with you." He said shyly. Isabella shot him a bright smile and turned around in a little hop and began walking beside him again satisfied with his answer.

The two walked in companionable silence with the only sound being the crunch of the freshly fallen snow under their boots.

Meanwhile Lily was still sitting in the Great Hall startled at Severus's abrupt departure. Of all the students that were left at school during the holidays, some stared curiously at the now blushing girl. Sending a glare their way Lily stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. As she was walking up the spiral staircase that led to the Gryffindor dormitories she caught a glimpse of two dark clad figures in the snowy background.

Curious as to who would be outside on such a cold day she stopped and watched the couple. She watched as the smaller figure seemed to reach out to the taller one before running off. As they ran their hood fell down revealing long black hair. The taller one gave chase and his hood also fell and his shoulder length black hair was reviled and began collecting snow. The girl turned around and Lily saw that it was Isabella which meant that the man was Severus.

Lily watched in fascination as the two chased each other around the grounds. At one point Isabella ran up and tackled Severus to the ground and the two stayed that way for a couple seconds before Lily turned away. As she walked up the steps she plotted ways to get Isabella away from Severus. It once crossed her mind to ask why she was doing this exactly before she shook off the thought and continued plotting.

The next morning Severus was on his way to meet Bell when he was accosted by Lily.

"Good morning Severus I was trying out a new potion but it won't turn out right. Will you help me?" she asked him. Severus thought for a minute and decided that even though she turned out to be a right nasty friend he would help her in this, if only because he loved potions.

"Sure Lily I will help you. When?" he asked as they stood in the hallway leading to the Slytherin dorms. Lily smiled took his hand and began dragging him toward the potions laboratories in the dungeon.

"Right now I have everything set up." Severus shook his head and dug his heels in the stone.

"I have to meet Isabella for breakfast, maybe later Lily." Severus said as he successfully freed his hand from her hold and began to walk to the great hall where Bell was undoubtedly waiting for him. Lily stood in the middle of the hallway in shock as she watched Severus's retreating back.

Severus was walking to the great hall when he was suddenly tackled from behind. Two arms wrapped around his neck as he automatically wrapped his arms around the back of their knees which rested on his hips and regained his balance. A curtain of silky black hair flowed into his vision as Isabella put her face next to his.

"Good morning Severus." She chirped as she settled more comfortably on his back.

"Good morning Bell, care to explain to me exactly why you are on my back?" he asked. Isabella settled herself more securely on his hips and smiled at him.

"Hitching a ride to breakfast of course, now march!" she let go of one arm and pointed to the great hall doors. Severus rolled his eyes how this girl even thought he would consider doing something like this was beyond him. He decided to continue walking and just as he was about to cross the threshold and he felt she was comfortable enough he let go of her knees causing her to fall off of his back.

Isabella sat on the ground shocked as Severus smirked above her. "I can't believe you just did that!" she cried as she jumped up. Severus raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did you really expect me to carry you into the Great Hall like your pack mule?" He asked her. Isabella looked at him like it was obvious. "Well duh!" she said. Severus's eyebrow just rose further up as he gave her an incredulous look. Isabella smiled sheepishly and instead grabbed his arm to lead him inside.

Severus and Isabella sat inside of one of the study rooms of the castle. They were currently situated on the window seat looking outside as a blizzard raged on. Severus sighed and racked his brain looking for something that could be entertaining when he settled on a game he and Lily used to play. "We can play would you rather." Severus said. Intrigued Isabella sat further up in her seat. "What is it?" she asked.

Severus leaned back and stretched his legs to the side of Isabella closest to the window. "You give me two options and I have to choose one. For example I can say, would you rather drink a pint of butterbeer or a pint of sour milk? You would choose one and then give me to options saying would you rather before it. Would you like to play?" he asked. Isabella nodded as she placed her sock clad feet in his lap.

"Would you rather eat a bushel of apples or a plate of brussle sprouts?" and so it began both asking easy questions at first before they eventually took advantage of the game and began asking ridiculous questions.

Lily was walking around the castle bored when she heard voices up ahead. Curious as to who would be in this area of the castle at such a late hour she went to investigate.

"Okay would you rather spend a week with me hyped up on coffee and any other kind of sweet I could get my hands on or a week with Lily tutoring her in potions?" Lily recognized that as Isabella's voice and peaked through the crack in the door she heard the voices coming from. Isabella and Severus were sitting in the window seat quite comfortably. Severus's legs were outstretched on Isabella's side where the girl was casually drawing patterns in the pant leg with her fingers. Isabella's legs rested in Severus's lap as he lightly rubbed her feet.

Lily watched as Severus scoffed and looked at Isabella as if the answer was obvious. "I would rather spend a week with you than Lily you should already know that. My turn would you rather…" Lily could stand no more and ran from the door and whom she thought was her best friend. She ran to the Gryffindor towers and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

Severus had been her friend ever since he was nine; he was the one to introduce her to the magical world. For the five years they had been at Hogwarts he's always been by her side and now she was lucky if she ever saw him. Lily's gaze was drawn to Isabella's bedside table where a framed picture of Isabella, Severus, and Crystal sat in a frame. Lily stood up and walked to the picture to examine it more closely her curiosity getting the better of her.

It was a magical picture in black and white, which was rare in magical photos. The picture looked to be taken a few months ago while the leaves were falling from the trees. The three friends were in front of the lake by a large oak tree. In the photo Crystal was off to the side laughing at the other two. Isabella was in Severus's arms bridal style, her face shinning with laughter with one arm outstretched while the other was hooked around Severus's neck as Severus's spun around with her in his arms. Severus meanwhile had a look of pure enjoyment as he spun with the small Italian girl in his arms. Lily watched as the Crystal in the photo collapsed with laughter the same time as the other two fell in a heap on the ground laughing as well.

Lily sneered at the happy trio as her eyes zeroed in on Isabella. It was all Isabella's fault that Severus didn't want to be with her anymore. If Isabella had never shown up Severus would still be her friend and he would still be meeting her in secret at the library. After all, she was a Gryffindor and she was popular, while he was Slytherin and a social outcast even to his own house. She had no choice but to meet him in secret.

Lily glanced once more at the photo and slammed it down on the bedside table. It was then she decided that she would no longer play nice. For stealing her best friend Isabella would get what was coming to her and Lily decided she would be the one to deliver it. With that in mind the plotting red head went to bed as she decided the best way to set her plans in motion.

* * *

Isabella grinned once she woke up and flung the covers off of herself. She hurriedly went about her morning routine before she ran out the door to the girls dormitory. Today was the day that Severus had promised that he would go and play outside in the snow with her. The storm that had been raging for the last few days was now over and fresh snow dusted the ground with glittering diamonds.

As Isabella ran down the steps to the Great Hall she tripped on the last step and fell skidding on the palm of her hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as the stinging from the cuts in her hands and knees made themselves known. She sat down in the middle of the hall and looked at her scratched and bleeding hands through the tears in her eyes. When a pair of long slender fingers entered her field of view she looked up to see her best friend looking at her hands before softly blowing on the wounds to soften the sting.

He smiled at her when he noticed her attention was on him, "Clumsy girl this is nothing to cry about, come we'll get you fixed in a jiffy. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something to sooth you." Isabella smiled through her tears and got up with the help of Severus and they walked to the infirmary.

Lily peaked from behind the statue she was hiding behind and silently cursed as she watched to two walk away but then froze as Severus looked back and straight at her. The look in his eyes was a warning telling her that he knew Isabella's fall was not an accident. A shiver made its way down her back as she realized Severus would be watching her.

She decided not to let that bother her though; she would just have to be sneakier from now on. She was sure that once Isabella was out of the picture Severus would return to being her faithful puppy.

* * *

Severus smiled as Isabella skipped ahead of him in the snow spinning every once in a while. After their visit to Madam Pomfrey in which the matron healed the minor cuts and bruises on the girls hands and knees Bell was back to her old self. As he walked Severus contemplated what he saw that morning. Just before Isabella's fall he swore he saw Lily cast a jinx at the unsuspecting girl causing Bell to trip. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why Lily would want to hurt Isabella. Severus was brought out of his musing as a snowball hit him directly in the chest. He looked up to see Isabella grinning triumphantly.

"Try and catch me Sev!" she yelled before she spun around and took off in the opposite direction. Determined to think about it later Severus took off after the petite Italian girl that was slowly taking over his heart.

As the two friends ran around in their game of two person tag far above them in a tower stood an old man with a long white beard and a phoenix perched on his shoulder. "Ahh young love; it warms this old man's heart to see such a thing in these coming dark times. Don't you think so Fawkes?" the phoenix on the man's shoulder let out a soft trill in agreement as the two watched the young man tackle the girl into the snow. Dumbledore let out a chuckle and turned around to walk back to the paperwork waiting for him at his desk. "I think they could use a little privacy don't you think?" his answer came in the form of a soft song from the mystical bird.

Isabella smiled up at Severus her breaths coming out in short pants trying to regain her breath after trying to avoid the boy currently pinning her to the snow covered ground. Severus looked at the girl beneath him in wonder. Her raven black hair contrasted against the snow as it framed her head in a halo; her red lips were slightly parted as she tried to regain her breath. Her cheeks were stained a rosy red from the snow and exertion from her run as her eyes shinned with mirth.

His own hair fell in a curtain around his head blocking everything around him but the tiny girl beneath him. His hands held her wrists by her head and he felt the warmth emanating from them both in the air between them. They both stared at each other and soon Isabella's breathing returned to normal and a smile adorned her lips as she looked at the boy above her. Gone was the lonely social outcast with oily hair and a snarky personality.

In his place was a happy, protective, and sweet boy with hair as soft as silk and a heart of gold. Her smile deepened as she thought back to how much he has grown with her. She was for the first time since they left, glad that her parents sent her to Hogwarts because if they didn't she would have never met this boy and for that she would have been missing something wonderful.

Severus watched as Isabella's smile deepened and she looked at him with such warmth and tenderness that he felt as if an invisible thread was pulling him closer to her. His face inched slowly towards hers and all the while he stared into her eyes. Before he knew it his lips were centimeters from hers, their breath mingled in the air between and he could feel her breath ghost past his lips. He glanced from her red lips back to her eyes and when he saw them drift closed he took that as an invitation as he closed the remaining distance between their lips.

The kiss was soft at first, merely a soft touch of his lips upon hers. She lifted her head off the ground to put more pressure behind the kiss. Severus complied too her unspoken wish and pressed his lips against hers harder pushing her head once more to the ground. Isabella freed her left wrist from his hold and ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his head before placing her hand behind his head on his neck pressing him closer to her.

Severus took his unoccupied hand and cupped her cheek in his rubbing his thumb across her cheek. He tilted his head to get a better angle as his hand moved from his cheek to her neck tilting her head for a better angle. They soon broke the kiss when the lack of oxygen became too great. Severus rested his forehead against hers as they both panted for air, the condensed cloud caused by their breath mixing between them.

"Bell?" he said breathlessly, the girl beneath him smiled and hummed in response. Severus returned his hand to her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Ever since you came to this school you have become my best friend I don't know how I got on without you, but lately I've been thinking. You are always here for me and you never once thought about leaving me for someone else or even hiding the fact that you've been my friend. You helped me with my mother and her passing and you stood by my side while I was grieving and a pain. I could never do any better than you and sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve your friendship. I know your friendship is already more than I deserve but…" Severus looked into her eyes at that moment and locked the fingers of his other hand with hers.

"Bell would you consider being my girlfriend?" Severus asked quietly. Isabella's eyes widened as she lay there in shock for a second. Severus dejected as he took her silence as rejection looked away and moved to get up when he was stopped by a hand on his cheek turning his head to face her once again. Isabella smiled softly at him and raised her head to place a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Severus."

Severus's face broke out into a wide smile as his hand once again took her cheek and drew her face in for another longer kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after Lily witnessed Severus and Isabella's evening in one of the study rooms she came up with the perfect idea for revenge. It came to her as she was in the library studying for her potions test, when she came across a most peculiar potion. She brought the book closer to herself and read aloud eagerly.

"The polyjuice potion is a complicated potion in which the drinker may take the appearance of someone else. The polyjuice potion can only transform humans into other humans and any attempt to do otherwise lead to disastrous results. In order to transform into the person you wish to a piece of them is required, a piece of hair or something of the sort. The potion will only last one hour and takes one month to brew…" Lily smiled as she continued to read a plot forming in her mind.

Lily immediately went about making the polyjuice potion as soon as she could. First she procured the correct potions book by asking Professor Slughorn to sign a slip for the restricted section. That was easy enough after she told him she wanted to create her own potion. She began brewing in the bathroom on the second floor that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, no one would disturb her there. The ingredients were easy enough to procure; Professor Slughorn didn't even bother keeping his personal stores locked. She worked through the rest of the winter break and as the students came back she had to be more discrete. She feigned studying to get away and tend to her potion when her friends wouldn't leave her alone.

Finally after a month the potion was complete, Lily kept it in a small vial she kept on her person at all times.

Of course throughout the month she was busy brewing the potion she noticed the interaction between Severus and Isabella. She wasn't blind, she knew those two were dating, from the hand holding to the occasional kiss the two shared when they thought no one was looking, and Lily witnessed it all. Anger and jealousy boiled in her veins as she saw her former friend light up like never before. When Crystal came back it became all the more obvious.

Lily was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner as the returning students poured into the atrium. She was startled by a high pitched scream and turned her head towards the noise. In the corner out of everyone's way stood the trio, Isabella and Crystal were jumping up and down while Severus looked on smiling. Soon Crystal turned to hug Severus and the three began towards the Great Hall, Isabella's hand intertwined with Severus's. It was then that Lily's thoughts were confirmed and she began hatching her plot in greater earnest.

Lily procured a piece of Severus's hair when he was working next to her in potions. Isabella was working with Crystal that day which left Severus as her partner. It was uncomfortable, for Lily at least because every few seconds Severus would shoot her a suspicious look. Lily gathered he was weary of her from the stunt she pulled over Christmas break. As he moved to stir the potion a piece of his hair was pulled from its ponytail and she quickly plucked it from his head. Severus thought nothing of it and only scratched the area the hair had come from.

Lily's plan was put into action a week after she plucked his hair. She saw Isabella all alone in the library and she knew for a fact that Severus was helping Professor Slughorn with a potion that would take several hours. She quickly added the hair to the potion and watched as it turned a light green and drank it in one gulp. After a painful transformation Lily quickly transfigured her clothes into male Slytherin robes and made her way to Isabella's side.

As she walked towards Isabella the other girl noticed her and smiled as she got up to meet the disguised Lily.

"I thought you had to help Professor Slughorn with his potion." Isabella said as she tried to hug Lily. Lily quickly dodged the other girls hug and gave her best impression of Severus's sneer.

"I was but we finished early." Lily said smoothly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Isabella looked slightly hurt and walked closer.

"Is there something wrong Sev? You haven't looked at me like that since I first got to Hogwarts." Lily's scowl deepened at the pet name only she was supposed to be able to call Severus.

"Yes, something is wrong Isabella. This relationship is what's wrong with me." Lily spat. Isabella took a step back and held her hand to her chest as if Lily physically wounded her.

"Our relationship?" Isabella asked softly her eyes shining with unshed tears. Lily nodded and stalked over to Isabella who backed away.

"Yes, you have been a thorn in my side ever since we started this stupid relationship. I never once thought that you would be this clingy or obnoxious. Obviously your true personality comes out only now. You are a whiny, hyperactive, little girl and I have no further interest in you. I find myself in need of a more mature woman which you are obviously not. This relationship, if you can call it that, ends now." Lily spat.

Isabella now shedding tears looked up pleadingly, "Please Severus don't do this, where is all this coming from? I haven't changed at all since this relationship began."

Lily backed away from the girl with a scowl in place, "That is precisely the problem, throughout this month I thought that with a relationship you would grow up and mature. Obviously I was wrong. Even with my influence you have not changed a bit. I refuse to continue a relationship with a girl with the mentality of a fifth grader. Good-bye."

At that Lily turned around leaving a distraught Isabella behind crying her eyes out. A smug smile escaped Lily's lips as she began her trek back to the Gryffindor common room, halfway to the there she ran into Crystal, Isabella's American friend.

"Severus! I thought you were supposed to be helping Professor Slughorn." Crystal said as she looked around Lily obviously looking for her Italian friend. Lily sneered at the implication that Isabella and Severus were always seen together.

"Where's Isabella?" Crystal asked when she could not spot the small Italian girl.

Lily's sneer deepened, "I know not where the girl is and neither do I care. I wash my hands of her." Crystal looked at Lily shocked and soon a frown marred her face.

"What do you mean Severus?" Crystal asked suspiciously. Lily looked indifferent as she spoke once again.

"I mean that I will have nothing to do with that immature little girl or you any longer." With that Lily walked away leaving a shocked Crystal in her wake as she cackled in her head.

"Severus will be back with me in no time." She thought as she felt herself grow shorter and her clothes grow larger, a simple spell fixed her clothes as she continued to Gryffindor tower.

Crystal looked after Severus for a long while in shock before she came to her senses. As what Severus said was finally processed in her mind, she immediately grew worried for Isabella and ran to the library where she knew the other girl was. As she ran she wondered at Severus's strange behavior. Just a few hours ago she witnessed Severus and Isabella acting as sweet as ever to each other, so why did Severus all of a sudden despise Bell?

Crystal made her way to the back of the library where she saw Isabella curled on the floor with her head buried in her knees. Isabella's body shook with the force of the sobs coming from the small girl. Crystal immediately ran to her friend and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart. What happened?" Crystal asked. Isabella raised her head just enough for her to explain to Crystal what happened earlier before she began sobbing once more. Crystal could only whisper comforting words to her grieving friend and rub the girls back in comforting circles for she was at a loss as to how to comfort her friend.

After half an hour Crystal looked up at a shadow that was suddenly cast over their forms. There standing at the end of the bookcases on the other side of them was Severus looking upset as he gazed at them.

"What wrong with Isabella?" he asked as he began walking towards them. Crystal sent him a withering glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you mean what's wrong with Isabella? You're the one who made her like this!" Crystal yelled. Severus looked as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"What? What do you mean I made her like this? This is the first time I've seen her since after lunch when I was helping Professor Slughorn with his potion." Severus said. By now both girls were standing. Isabella was wiping her eyes and starting at him with sad red eyes, while Crystal was glaring at him.

"Lies! I saw you, just now in the hallway on the way to the Gryffindor tower. You told me yourself you were done with Bell." Crystal said.

"Crystal, Bell, please you have to believe me it wasn't me you saw. I swear!" Severus pleaded as he looked into Isabella's eyes.

"Oh really then who was it? Your doppelganger?" Crystal challenged. Severus looked pained as he tried to explain himself.

"I don't know who it was and I don't know why they looked like me but you have to believe me I would never hurt you Bell. You're the best thing that's happened to me." Severus pleads as he stared into Isabella's eyes.

The sad and lost look in Severus's eyes reminded Isabella of the day after his mother passed away. He looked at her like that when he was seeking comfort from her; she then remembered her promise to Eileen as well as herself to always listen to Severus.

"Wait, Crystal when you saw me what did I look like?" Severus asked. Crystal looked surprised by that question and looked at Severus closely. His tie was loose around his neck and his shirt had the first button undone. He didn't have his robe on and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was pulled back in his ponytail and his black eyes stared back at her and that is when it hit her.

The Severus she ran into had is hair flowing freely around his face, his clothes were all neat and in place as he stared at her with his…

"Green eyes." Crystal whispered. Isabella and Severus both looked at her curiously.

"When I saw you in the corridor you had green eyes and your clothes were neat and your hair wasn't tied." Crystal said. Severus looked triumphant as he looked at the two before him.

"See green eyes, you know better than anyone that my eyes are black Isabella. If someone took the polyjuice potion to look like me than it might have started wearing off when they saw crystal, if that were the case their eyes would be black around you but their real color around Crystal." Severus explained.

"Who would want to impersonate you to break up with me Severus?" Isabella asked. Severus actually looked stumped at that for a minute before he brightened.

"Crystal you said I was heading towards Gryffindor tower correct?" At Crystals nod Severus looked triumphant.

"Who do we know that has green eyes and is a Gryffindor that's bright enough to brew a polyjuice potion?" Severus asked. Understanding dawned in Crystal's eyes, for weeks now Crystal noticed the animosity Lily directed towards Isabella. She thought it was just her own mind but with Severus's suggestion it seemed plausible.

"Lily Evans." Crystal practically growled. Isabella looked from Severus who nodded to Crystal who looked livid.

"I don't understand. Why would Lily impersonate Severus and break up with me?" Isabella asked.

"Who knows but that girl is going to get it when I get my hands on her." Crystal growled as her eyes became angry as she stared off at nothing.

"Isabella do you remember your fall down the stairs during winter break? I didn't want to mention anything at the time but I saw Lily nearby holding her wand. She knew I saw her and I thought that was the end of it. I think that she's jealous of our relationship." Severus said. Isabella tilted her head slightly to the right her face curious.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous? She was the one who began to distance herself from you. For goodness sakes she kept you from all her other friends. What is she to be jealous of?" Isabella asked him. Severus just shrugged and opened his arms to her.

"I have no idea, but do you believe me now? Are you still willing to be my girlfriend?" Severus asked with a vulnerable look on his face. Convinced of his sincerity Isabella and Crystal nodded as Isabella launched herself into his arms.

Tears fell down her face as Severus held her tight to his body as he rested his cheek on her head.

"I'm so sorry she caused you pain Bell. I promise I will never hurt you like she did. I'm so sorry my_ bella principessa._" Severus murmured into her hair. Isabella just held him tighter and cried relieved tears into his shirt. From that moment Severus swore to never make his princess cry like that again even if this time was not his own doing.

* * *

The next morning Lily walked into the Great Hall feeling very accomplished. Soon Severus would walk into the Great Hall dejected and wondering why his precious Isabella wasn't speaking to him and she would be there to pick up the pieces. The sight she was met with however was not what she expected.

There at the Slytherin table sat Isabella, Crystal, and Severus like every other day. The only difference was that Isabella was seated in Severus's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she ate. As Lily walked further into the hall Crystal and Severus both shot her withering glares that, if they could kill would have her dead on the spot. Isabella looked at her as well and only looked at her with a sad almost disappointed look.

Confused Lily could only brush off the looks and joined her friends at the Gryffindor table. Before she did however, Severus, making sure Lily was looking, placed a possessive kiss on Isabella's pale neck his eyes locked with hers the entire time. Lily felt a shiver go down her spine at the passion and anger in his eyes as she took her seat.

It was clear to Lily that her stunt not only back fired but cemented her broken relationship with Severus and strengthened his with Isabella's. Lily sat dejected as she listed to her friend's gossip around her, her back burning with the strength of the glares directed at it.

It was after lunch when Lily was finally confronted by Severus and Crystal in an empty corridor, in an alcove hidden by suits of armor. Severus was the first to speak.

"We figured it out Lily. Your little plan to break up Isabella and I back fired on you. Not only did it not break Isabella and me up, but instead of me crawling back to you it has done the exact opposite. After this I will have nothing to do with you ever again, you understand? Now listen to me closely and memorize every single word as I know your little brain can accomplish this task quite well. Stay away from Isabella. If I get even the hint of you hurting her I will not hesitate to hurt you. You will stay away from me and you will stay away from her. You will not breathe a word to her or even look at her wrong. Am I understood?" Severus said all of this in the most menacing voice he could muster. Lily nodded fearfully as the three heard Severus's name called.

Down at the end of the hallway stood Isabella calling for Severus. With one last glare at Lily he left the two girls and walked to his girlfriend. Lily started to leave as well when she was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed against the wall again.

"Not so fast pretty girl. First I want you to watch something." Crystal grasped Lily's chin and turned her head towards the couple. Severus met Isabella in the middle of the corridor. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Isabella followed by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Soon Severus backed Isabella to a nearby wall and placed one hand at her hip and the other on her neck. His body pressed the petite girl further into the wall and not an inch of space existed between them.

This kiss soon became heated as their tongues battled for dominance. A few minutes seconds later the two parted breathing heavily with Severus's forehead resting on Isabella's. He placed a chaste kiss on Isabella's nose before backing away and leading Isabella away with a hand on the small of her back, Isabella chatting at him as they walked away and a happy smile on Severus's lips.

"You see that? Those two belong to each other and their perfectly happy, and no two bit home wrecker like you is going to ruin it. Severus may still hold some love for you because you were his best friend but I hold no such affection for you. So if you should ever pull a stunt like you did again he might go easy on you because of your past and Isabella's insistence but I will not. Where I come from little girls like you are quickly and silently dealt with, so pull something like that again, I dare you." Crystal twirled her wand in her hand in front of Lily's face as she glared at the girl with a menacing almost evil look. With one last glare Crystal pocketed her wand and stalked away.

When Crystal was out of sight Lily's legs gave way and she slid down the wall. Severus and Isabella's kiss running through her mind as if it was a movie on replay. The threatening words of Severus and Crystal ran through her mind making her ears ring. A few minutes later Lily was able to get up and she vowed then and there to never again bring the wrath of Severus and Crystal upon her person. For she feared next time she wouldn't get away with a few angry words.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks that followed Severus and Crystal's interlude with Lily passed reasonably calmly, Lily, although she made no more attempts to harm the girl did not hide her contempt. Acknowledging that they could not stop Lily from her outright hatred towards the girl, the two friends were content with the knowledge that Isabella's well being was safe. Although Severus was more inclined to worry, he had not forgotten his love for his former friend and to see her change from the once sweet girl to one with meanness in her heart distressed him slightly. Isabella whom was always attuned to Severus's moods soon confronted him about this matter.

"Severus, what has been bothering you so?" Isabella asked the dark haired teen one day as they lounged under their favorite tree by the lake. Isabella tilted her head up to see his facial expressions for she was currently situated on his lap as he sat cross legged with his back supported by the tree. Severus on his part looked surprised and confused at her question.

"What are you talking about Bell?" he asked as he looked down at the small girl in his arms. Isabella played with his sleeve for a bit as she contemplated how to word her question.

"It's just that lately I've noticed that you've been melancholy. It's not something others would notice, in fact if I didn't know you as well as I do I might not have noticed either." Severus hugged the girl to him tighter once more realizing that he did not deserve such a wonderful girl. Knowing she needed an answer Severus sighed as he began to answer her.

"You will remember that at the beginning of the semester I was friends with Lily Evans do you not?" at Isabella's nod Severus continued.

"Lily, as I knew her, was the most kind hearted girl I knew, up until I met you of course. She and I became friends at the age of nine and had been friends up until very recently. By the time you came to Hogwarts our correspondence was always conducted in the library in the very back where no one would find us, of course at the time I preferred it that way seeing as my temperament served to bring unwanted attention towards myself. Lily would almost never interact with me in public anymore which contrasted to our earlier years in which she used to accompany me outside of the library." Here Severus's countenance took on a sad edge as he overlooked the lake.

"I never once questioned the change because at the time I fancied myself in love with her, how foolish I was." He lamented before he looked back down at Isabella and a soft serene smile adorned his face.

"Then my love, you came to Hogwarts, you soon wedged yourself deeply into my heart by first thrusting your friendship upon me." Severus laughed as the almost satisfied and proud smile of his little Italian princess.

"Yes, you soon came and befriended me not because you had to, or because a childhood acquaintance held you feeling responsible, no you became my friend because you genuinely wanted to. This is when my eyes began to open, while you held no reservations about being in my company among others Lily still hid me in secret. Then when my mother fell ill it was you who comforted me and it was then my mother opened my eyes. Lily had not been a true friend to me and loath I was to admit it my mother was right. Soon almost all correspondence with Lily on my part was ended, and therein lie my dilemma. She was my first and dearest friend before you and Crystal and I have noticed her demeanor change from one of a kind and passionate one to a mean and nasty one. I admit that although I do not love her as I once fancied myself to be, I still hold some affection in my heart for my lost friend and I am bothered by the change in her." As Severus said this it was as if a great weight was removed from his shoulders. How wonderful it had felt to confide in another with whom he knew would listen and not judge him.

After taking in all of this information Isabella laid a comforting hand on the arm that encircled her midsection. She thought carefully before she spoke wishing not to offend the brooding man behind her.

"Severus why do you not renew a friendship with Lily? I know that what she did was not fair to you, but if her change in temperament affects you so much, why don't you just befriend her in an endeavor to bring her back to how she was?" To Isabella the answer was simple and she wondered why Severus had not thought of it in the first place. Unknown to her a dark scowl darkened Severus's once amiable countenance.

"If that was all she had done to me I may have been able to renew a friendship with her, but she has attempted to harm that which I hold dear and that is much less forgivable." Once again Severus's arms tightened around her and Isabella sighed and leaned into the warmth he provided. She of course knew he spoke of the time Lily impersonated him and broke-up with her in the library some weeks ago. Seeing that there was nothing she could really say on the subject Isabella could only reach up to kiss the underside of his chin before snuggling herself more comfortably in his arms and enjoy the company and the unusually warm weather for early spring.

Crystal was walking out of the castle with the intent of joining her friends in the nice weather; she unlike her two companions had to spend a longer amount of time studying for their upcoming potions practical. When she came upon their favorite tree a smile graced her lips was she spotted her two friends fast asleep under the branches. Isabella still sat in his lap although now instead of her feet resting in front of them they rested on his knees as her arms rested on her stomach and her head in the crook of his shoulder. Severus on the other hand has his arms wrapped protectively around Isabella and his head rested lightly on hers. Both of their faces were relaxed in serene comfort. The sun was gently setting over the castle and its grounds creating a soft effect overall. Crystal overcome with the sweetness and beauty of the picture wanted to preserve this moment and so she quietly summoned her camera and swiftly snapped a picture before waking up the couple.

"Come on you two love birds time to get up, dinner is in a few minutes and it's getting dark." The two slumbering teens slowly rose to awareness and groggily followed their friend who was delighting in her job of arousing the other two to wakefulness in the loudest manner she knew.

"Crystal, I love you almost like one would love a sibling, and in the spirit of that I feel I must warn you that if you continue this ruckus you may find your pumpkin juice tomorrow morning laced with a potion that causes laryngitis." Crystal who had no doubt that Severus would carry out his threat immediately shushed as Isabella smiled and took her friends place in creating a ruckus as her boyfriend called it. Severus met with the dilemma of either threatening his girlfriend or continuing to listen to that annoying sound, both options which left him in a bad place, looked upset.

Crystal and Isabella immediately began laughing at the poor boys conflict, took one of his arms and quieted themselves soon after.

"Don't worry Severus you will not have to pick the lesser of two evils we shall proceed in relative silence." Isabella said as she patted her boyfriends arm patronizingly. Severus soon recognized the trick by the two girls rolled his eyes and drooled, "I thank you ladies for saving my ears from your banshee like wails." Both girls looked affronted and playfully slapped his arms before the three once again resumed their walk for the Great Hall.

* * *

The next few months passed in a whirl of classes and reviewing for the O.. In the week before the O.W.L exams, the three friends barely saw each other. In order to make up for that, the three agreed to meet after every one of their exams at their tree by the lake.

Isabella was currently walking to the tree after her transfiguration exam; she was currently going over her written exam, not paying attention to her surroundings when suddenly, she felt the world shift.

Startled Isabella gave out a loud scream before she realized she was upside down in the air, with her dress threatening to go over her head. Outraged and incredibly embarrassed she tried to reach for her wand but could not find it. She frantically scanned her surroundings as she tried to hold up her dress with her hands and found her wand sitting on the grass six feet below her.

Laughter behind her reviled James Potter and his crew laughing at her.

"Lookie here boys we caught ourselves a serpents wife." James said. Sirius and Peter laughed while Lupin looked a bit apprehensive.

"James I understand playing a joke but Isabella is a girl, isn't this kind of prank a bit much to pull on her?" Lupin asked timidly. James just scoffed and looked back at the struggling girl hanging six feet in the air, she was still struggling to conceal as much of her modesty as she could.

"Hush Remus, she is only a serpent in lions clothing why do you care for her so much?" Sirius asked. Lupin said nothing only shot the girl a sad look and sunk to the back of the crowd of boys.

"Coward! If I had my wand, you would never have lasted in a fair fight! I demand you release me from this spell at once!" Isabella demanded. By now a few of the students who had ventured outside to enjoy the sunny day had gathered around. A few of the boys looked on with hunger in their eyes hoping the dress would slip a bit more. While a few of the girls looked on in smug satisfaction and others looked at the boys with displeasure.

Severus was currently walking out of the castle intent on seeing his girlfriend for the first time that day when he saw a crowd of people near their tree. Curious Severus walked closer only to see a girl suspended upside down in the air, with the marauders standing to the side. When he got closer, he saw the girls face and head her yell. Severus's blood ran cold when he recognized the girl as Isabella. Severus only saw red as he raced through the crowd and tackled James Potter.

James was taken by surprise so Severus was able to tackle him to the ground and straddle him. Enraged Severus began pounding on the boys face and ribs, angry that Potter would do such a thing to his sweet Isabella.

The rest of the marauders stood to the side stunned at seeing their friend taken to the ground and pounded on. Just as Sirius looked like he was about to join the fight he was locked in a full body bind and fell to the floor. All eyes looked in the direction the spell came from and saw the tall American girl storming over, the anger in her face enough to scatter the spectators.

Crystal shot a look to the two remaining marauders, warning them to stay put, as she picked up Isabella's wand and cancelled the spell, which put her friend in such a compromising position. Isabella quickly put her dress to rights and looked to the boys scuffling on the grass before she broke down crying.

"Sev! Severus! Enough! Isabella is fine I got her down, now stop beating the piss out of Potter and help me take care of your girlfriend!" At her yell, Severus landed one more punch on Potter's face before he got up and took his girlfriend from Crystal. Severus picked up the crying Italian girl bridal style, before turning to James, who was currently on the ground holding his ribs.

"If you ever touch her or come near her again then the pain inflicted by the cruciatus will feel like a tickle compared to what I will do to you. Do not touch that which is mine." Severus said ominously before walking away with Isabella in his arms and Crystal trailing behind.

Once they got inside Severus led them to the study room he and Bell used to use over the winter break. As Severus sat down on the windowsill with Bell, Crystal closed and locked the door behind them, before taking a seat on the couch by the window. Isabella was still in tears; her head was buried in Severus's shoulder as she clutched his robes. Severus rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.

After another five minutes of crying, Isabella lifted her head and gave Severus a watery smile before gasping.

" Sev! What happened to your face?" she cried worriedly while lightly touching the cut on his left cheek and the bruise on his right eye, at that both Severus and Crystal let out a smug smile.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, you should see the other guy." Severus said. Isabella looked questioningly at him while Crystal answered for him.

"Severus saw you suspended in the air and he just tackled Potter and starting wailing on him. I saw Potter at the end of it; Severus defiantly came out the winner. Potter's got a black eye, a busted lip, and I'm pretty sure a couple of bruises on his ribs to." Crystal said proudly.

At this, Isabella scowled at Severus as she asked Crystal to fetch her; a cloth, a bowl of water, and butterfly stitches. Crystal quickly summoned the requested items and handed them over to Isabella.

"I can't say I approve of your fist fighting James Potter, but I can't say I regret you doing it. Since you decided to fight him the muggle way I'm going to heal you the muggle way and I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey and suggest she do the same with Potter. This will punishment for the both of you, so hopefully Professor McGonagall won't assign you detention." As she said all this Isabella dabbed at the cut on his cheek and washed his face of the dirt and grass he got on himself from scuffling with James.

Less than five minutes later Severus's face was clean except for the black eye and the butterfly stitches on his cheek. Once everything was cleaned up the trio headed for the infirmary where the marauders plus Lily were all assembled, while Madame Pomfrey looked about to heal Potter.

"Excuse me Madame Pomfrey, a moment if you please?" Isabella asked as they walked in. Madame Pomfrey looked from the moaning boy on the table to the trio at the door. After seeing the pleading expression on Isabella's face, she nodded.

"Come into my office Miss. Auditore." Isabella politely nodded and followed the old matron to her office. After explaining the circumstances by which Mr. Potter received his wounds, Madame Pomfrey agreed to Isabella's proposed punishment.

"We still have to inform Professor McGonagall of this." Madame Pomfrey warned. Isabella nodded and the two joined the rest in the infirmary. Crystal and Severus were seated at the bed farthest from the group by the door.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Auditore has informed me just how you came about your injuries. It has been suggested that both you and Mr. Snape heal from your injuries the muggle way and I agree. Furthermore your head of house will be here in just a moment to decide punishment to both of you." At this announcement Lily, James, and Sirius looked scandalized.

"But Madame Pomfrey, Snivellus attacked me first!" James protested. As she gathered the potions and salves, Madame Pomfrey sniffed in anger but said nothing.

Right after that Professor McGonagall arrived and spoke to Madame Pomfrey in private before addressing the boys.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for performing magic on a fellow student. Ten points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student and five points to Slytherin for defending a fellow student. Mr. Potter not only wills your wounds heal without the aid of magic but you shall be serving a week of detention with me starting tonight. Mr. Snape you will also be serving detention tonight, now I suggest you all return to study for the rest of your O.." After shooting Potter and his cronies a withering stare, Professor McGonagall returned to her office.

"Well, now that that's done we should go study for our herbology exam."

After that day the entire school knew that, James Potter had been beaten by Severus Snape and, while James wore his wounds with shame, Severus wore his with a bit of pride. Not only did Severus receive his wounds by beating Potter but also he did it defending his ladylove. For as long as his wounds were visible, James received a little bit of ribbing from students in the other houses, glad that someone put Potter in his place.

Before any of them knew it, the end of the year was upon them. For Isabella the war was still going on in Italy so she was returning to her grandparents near surrey. Crystal was going to visit America for the summer with her parents. As for Severus, he was going back to his home at spinners end. With the Prince fortune, he was going to fix up the house he and his mother shared.

The trio stood on the platform of 9 ¾ saying their good-bye's to one another. Isabella and Crystal tearfully parted with promises of writing each other often. After saying good-bye to Severus as well, Crystal left with her parents through the wall into muggle London. After her friend disappeared, Isabella turned to Severus.

"Now I know that with everything your mother did to ensure you would be okay I still want to you write me every-day. Make sure you eat three good meals a day, none of that going out for meals stuff. If you ever want company just send word and I'm sure grandmamma will let you visit…" Isabella's rambling was but off by Severus's lips. As the kiss ended, Severus smiled down at the petite girl.

"I promise I shall take good care of myself and I will write to you every day we are apart. I will miss you my _bella principessa_. Now go I'm sure your grandparents have been waiting to see you long enough, I promise I will be fine." With one last kiss, Isabella was off into her grandparents waiting arms as Severus went to procure his own transportation to the dingy home at spinners end.


End file.
